


Enchantingly cold

by witchy_slut



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aretuza (The Witcher), Biting, Choking, Crying, Desk Sex, Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/F, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, some dominant Tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_slut/pseuds/witchy_slut
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer sat in front of her vanity, perfecting her lipstick as Tissaia appeared behind her.

“You like pain.” The younger woman laughed quietly as she heard these words from behind her, she hadn’t expected anyone to say something like that to her. Especially not the rectoress of Aretuza herself.

“I inflict pain.” She states simply, but Tissaia only rolls her eyes.

“My dear, you still think there’s a difference.” Yennefer let her former mentor attempt sarcastic small talk and tried to make her mind settle a bit. Quickly composing herself and standing in front of her former mentor.

“What is it you want exactly?” She thought this would come out colder than it did, instead the words left her lips with a fire. The fire that ignited whenever Tissaia de Vries had made her look like a fool, which she always did when she talked to Yennefer. Making remarks and knowing how to play with emotions, turning Yennefer from a perfectly confident, inconvenient arsehole, to bubbling with rage, to wanting to push the older woman against a wall.

It was absurd she’d always thought, to think about the rectoress like she did, even after Tissaia reading her thoughts and figuring out how she needed to act around the girl. Yennefer felt her piercing glance that day, all day, years ago. The day after her rebirth, she felt eyes on her at all times, none quite like Tissaia’s though. She felt those eyes burning her skin through the clothes she wore, she felt almost naked. Tissaia came to see an emotion that she brought out in Yennefer quite often, but thought she must have read wrong every time.

_Lust._

It kept coming up to the forefront of Yennefer’s mind, every time she felt Tissaia’s burning eyes on her. She clenched her teeth to keep from daydreaming too long. Tissaia’s intent was not to learn this, she only wanted to know how she could better aid her student. But this… she would’ve been better not knowing.

When Yennefer figured out what was going on, she was furious. She found out through practicing mind reading with Triss, she felt the same burning glance and knew. She stormed into the rectoress’ office to confront her, that was the night she left Aretuza for good. Tissaia denied knowing Yennefer had any kind of feelings for her, especially beyond professional. The younger woman persuaded the king for them to go back to Aedirn that night. She knew the truth and it hurt that Tissaia didn’t even admit it.

And now here they were. A comfortable distance away from each other, but closer than they’d been in all these years since that night.

“I want you to fight with us in Sodden, and come back to Aretuza, we can help control your chaos. You’re a bottle of chaos right now, if you could channel it in Sodden-” Yennefer cut the rectoress off with a loud laugh,

“Tissaia,” She sauntered towards the woman, closing the comfortable distance as her long legs moved across the floor seamlessly. Soon she was invading Tissaia’s personal space, inches away from her.

“I don’t need your help.”

“If you won’t do it for yourself then, do it for me.” The rectoress looked at her former student with pleading eyes. Yennefer scoffed.

“And why would I do anything for you?” Tissaia sighed

“Please.” The raven haired woman smiled smugly as she heard this.

“Have you ever used that word before?” Tissaia sorted through the womans thoughts quickly when she saw those same dark purple eyes that scaled her in anger at Aretuza. She found the same word in the forefront of Yennefer’s mind.

_Lust._

She took in a sharp breath as Yennefer closed the few inches left between them, leaving none to remain. Their bodies were pressed together and Tissaia’s heart was racing. She felt the younger woman’s hand around the back of her neck and before she could process that, their lips met.

Yennefer was so soft, how had she not noticed this before? How had it been this long since she’d even thought of this girl? Gods her lips felt like velvet and tasted of vanilla. Tissaia had only a second to think before Yennefer had parted her lips from the rectoress’.

“I’ve got business to attend to.” The younger woman said sharply, before fixing her makeup quickly and grabbing a lace mask.

“Yennefer.” Tissaia only stood there, gathering her thoughts. Yennefer turned to her and couldn’t help a smile tugging at her lips. She didn’t feel anything for this woman, but seeing her desperately waiting there, knowing what she’d just done, that did something to her.

“I’ll think about Sodden.” She turned to walk to another room but Tissaia called out again as she reached the hallway.

“And coming back to Aretuza?” Yennefer paused briefly and let out a quiet laugh.

“You may go rectoress.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Yennefer sat there on the table, waiting for Geralt of Rivia to show up, she thought about Tissaia. About how desperate she looked to have her back. She laughed a bit, remembering. As she remembered, however, she began to get the same yearning she got at Aretuza, the yearning for the rectoress. She would never give up control freely, but she’d always thought about the older woman just taking it. However, she would play the part if she had to, the controlling part, she could still do that, she liked control.

After Geralt had arrived to be nothing she’d expected, he ended up saving her life. She expected she’d have to thank him once he woke up, but now she needed something else. She needed someone else to touch her before his rough hands could.

Groaning, she thought about Tissaia and slid her own hand down her body. She circled her clit, getting wetter by the second as she thought about different hands being where hers were.

She finally dipped a single finger past her folds and gasped. She quieted right away, not ready to wake Geralt and face him with an explanation she couldn’t even think about yet. She took her other hand and held it over her mouth as she went deeper and added a second finger.

_ Slow down Yennefer, I'm quite enjoying this. _

The younger woman yelped a bit as she heard Tissaia send her the mental message.

_G-get out!_

Tissaia chuckled as she heard this.

_ I can hear every fleeting thought between the ones you send to me Yennefer, I know who you’re thinking of and how good it’s making you feel. _

Yennefer whimpered and panted, ignoring the rectoress for the moment.

_ Slow down, before I come take you from that witcher. _

Yennefer giggled slightly, quickly followed by a moan.

_ Come get me then . _

Tissaia appeared in the room in a flash, pulling Yennefer up and through a portal. She pushed the almost naked woman onto her bed, they were in her bedchambers. Tissaia snapped her fingers after reading Yennefer’s thoughts, and she was now on the woman’s desk.

“I know you always liked this room.” Yennefer smiled slightly, and tried to stand and get back in control. Tissaia froze her there on the desk and laughed. She walked slowly to the desk Yennefer was now sitting on, with her legs spread far apart. The younger woman felt herself getting wetter as she watched Tissaia walk up to her, trace up her thighs with such light touches, and kiss her. She was still frozen in her position but able to move certain parts of her body, Tissaia’s focus was on her hips at the moment. She wrapped her arms around the rectoress’ shoulders as their lips met again. She didn’t notice how close Tissaia’s hand was to her core until she felt the warm digits against it.

She moaned into Tissaia’s mouth, body jerking a bit. The older woman used her free hand to wrap around Yennefer’s throat lightly, but the raven haired girl leaned into the hand, urging it to tighten. When she felt the hand tighten around her neck she bit her lip, trying to move her hips to get more friction, but failing as she was still frozen in place.

“Tissaia…” Hearing Yennefer moan her name made her notice her own arousal. The rectoress pulled out of the kiss and bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning as well. She swirled her fingers around the younger woman’s clit, earning another moan.

“I’m going to let your hips free, but don’t do anything unless I say so.” Yennefer nodded, agreeing to the terms. With a wave of Tissaia’s hand, Yennefer had full control again. She tried to get up but was pushed to lay back against the desk.

“Did I tell you to move?” Yennefer felt herself getting needier as she heard the low tone in the woman’s voice. She whimpered and squeezed her legs together.

“Please just fuck m-” Her eyes jolted a bright amethyst before returning to their darker color, feeling Tissaia’s fingers dive deep inside of her. She stifled a loud moan by biting her lip, hard enough for blood to be drawn. Tissaia wiped the blood away and continued to thrust into her former student with such force and skill that she made Yennefer’s vision blurry.

“I want to hear you.” The woman below her groaned as she heard this. She wanted to be heard but she didn’t want others to hear. Tissaia heard her thoughts on this and chuckled.

“I want them to hear how I make you feel.” The rectoress said before dropping to her knees and pushing Yennefer’s legs further apart. The younger woman gasped beneath her touch, worried she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. That was exactly what Tissaia had planned.

“Tissaia!” Sweat made Yennefer’s long midnight hair start to stick to her face and neck as she nearly screamed, as soon as Tissaia’s tongue had touched her. This made the rectoress start to touch herself, hearing her name on this woman’s lips like that was too much for her to handle.

She lapped at Yennefer’s folds and swirled her tongue around her clit, all while she was nearing her orgasm as well. The noises made from between Yennefer’s thighs were ungodly to say the least, and if the noises above told Tissaia anything, the woman was nearing her peak as well. Yennefer whimpered beneath Tissaia’s tongue, still being controlled though the older woman was literally on her knees in front of her. She wanted the control, but she couldn’t lean up, her own body betrayed her as she realized she was glued to the table once again. This was no doing of Tissaia, it was all her own body submitting.

Her breathing got louder, shakier, and her legs started to tremble as Tissaia felt her tighten around her tongue. She didn’t stop until she reached her own orgasm, making Yennefer so sensitive that she came again, this time with all the energy she still had left.

“Tissaia…” Yennefer whispered in the same breathy voice that had been gasping for air a second ago. That sent her former mentor over the edge, she moaned into Yennefer’s core as she came, making the younger woman’s legs shake uncontrollably.

“Please I can’t anymore…” Yennefer whined just before Tissaia took her mouth away and moved up her body. She kissed Yennefer, smearing the red lipstick on her still brightly painted lips. The two stared into each other's eyes as Yennefer came down from her ultra high, her breathing slowed again and Tissaia had started kissing her entire body while she recovered. She sighed when the lips stole away from her body, but she knew it couldn’t continue forever.

Yennefer finally sat up on the desk before trying to get to her feet.

“Where are you-”

“I’m getting back to Geralt, so they don’t think I abandoned them. As I said before, I had business to attend to.” This came out cold, no fire, no energy, nothing but cold. Tissaia was a bit taken aback, but only nodded.

“I see. Right.” Yennefer turned and kissed the woman passionately, pushing her against the desk she’d just been ruined on. She smiled as their lips parted, a seductive, devilish smile that showed no love.

“Next time no magically freezing me.” She says as she walks through her portal, giving the rectoress no time to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Their boat had reached land, they still had to walk for hours together before reaching Sodden. Of course they were still in a group, but not so much as a mental exchange or mind reading had occurred between them since Yennefer had portalled her way out of Aretuza. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, just lonely. Neither of the women liked the feeling very much, but they couldn’t risk anyone focussing in on a telepathic conversation that wasn’t meant for anyone else’s ears, anything was too risky. Even letting the memories seep into their own thoughts was dangerous.

As dusk swept over the sky, the group reached their destination and quickly set up camp before the ale was brought out.

Yennefer watched as Vilgefortz sat down next to the rectoress, the two smiling and laughing as they talked. Her piercing gaze caught Tissaia’s attention, after all she was the only one that the younger girl wanted to feel her staring. By the minute, her discontentment grew as she watched the two.

Tissaia felt eyes cutting deep into her body, never ceasing or giving her a break.

_ Yennefer stop. _

Amethyst eyes never leave the woman, and after Vilgefortz walks away Yennefer quickly takes his previous spot beside Tissaia.

_ I could hardly speak with you staring like that, you made me behave as if I were a fool. _

Tissaia felt like she could send telepathic messages freely now, since everyone else was either drunk or busy or both. Yennefer scoffed and quickly retorted back. 

_ Well perhaps you are a fool if you’d rather flirt with Vilgefortz the whole night and only address me with a single word. _

Yennefer paused briefly, and that devilishly seductive smile crept onto her face again.

_Tell me, has he made you feel the way I have with a simple kiss?_

Tissaia turned to her, a bit panicked.

“How do you-” Purple eyes grew darker by the second as Yennefer whispered into the woman’s ear.

“I know how I make you feel Tissaia, it’s written all over your face every time I leave.” She leaned back away from the ear she’d just whispered into, with a satisfied grin on her face.

Raven hair shone in the moonlight, so soft and flowy. Tissaia didn’t want to submit to the woman but she didn’t have much of a choice, Yennefer wouldn’t be controlled twice, and she knew what the girl wanted. Control, power, like she had told the rectoress before, she wanted everything. She wanted to see Tissaia fall apart over her, because of her, and the older woman knew this. Yennefer stood before locking eyes with Tissaia.

_ You’re right, I won’t be controlled twice. _

The woman smiled before walking over to Triss, who would eventually sleep like a rock from all the ale she drank. By the time everyone had gone to sleep, most of the mages stayed close for warmth, Tissaia was nowhere to be seen, and Yennefer noticed her blanket had been vomited on. She’d planned for Tissaia to come to her but it seemed she’d be the one to go meet the rectoress.

“Shit.” She cursed quietly to herself before going to find the woman, whom she would sleep with tonight she supposed, since she hadn’t a blanket to use.

_ Tissaia? _

The young sorceress sent the mental message to find her former mentor.

_ Still awake are we? I figured you would have gone and slept with Triss. _

Yennefer rolled her eyes and followed the voice in her head, she found Tissaia among the sleeping bodies, secluded as much as possible but closest to the huddled mages.

“And what would make you think that?” She asked, her body reaching Tissaia’s level and sitting beside her. She still wore that devilish smile, beaming with lust as she looked down at the older woman, awaiting an answer.

“Well the two of you were practically making out all night.” Tissaia whispered as not to disturb anyone, but her voice barely had any emotion which was perplexing to Yennefer. The woman usually cowered in her presence, or met her fire.

“Oh, because I danced with her?” Yennefer scoffed harshly.

“I was thinking about the time she pulled you closer and you bit your lip, or the times her hand drug along your thigh, or the time she ‘accidentally’ tripped and kissed you. No one minded watching the show you two put on, hell more than half the people here were cheering by the time she pulled you closer. But no, not the dancing, the clear and obvious flirting.” Yennefer’s smile widened. 

“Well if no one minded, why do you seem to?” Tissaia rolled her eyes and looked up at the sorceress.

“Because you’re mine.” Yennefer bit her lip and moved to straddle Tissaia’s waist, bending down to kiss her.

“Correction,” The raven haired beauty whispered, letting her warm breath reach Tissaia’s neck before she clenched her jaw around the skin. She left it until she heard Tissaia whimper from the pain, then Yennefer used her tongue to soothe the marks she left. After applying a soft kiss to the now discolored skin, she continued.

“You are mine.” As Yennefer leaned up, the rectoress saw her eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them. The younger woman snaked a hand under Tissaia’s skirts she still wore. There wasn’t anywhere for her to change, so she preferred sleeping in her dress. Yennefer smiled down at her, lust visible in the pulling of her cheeks. She let her hand rest on the woman’s inner thigh, drawing invisible shapes on the skin with her fingertips.

_ Now, who do you belong to? _

It was Tissaia’s turn to smile now. 

_ Why don’t you show me. _

“I need to show you?” Yennefer nearly growled as she asked the loaded question. Tissaia gasped as she felt fingertips through her underwear, starting so painfully slow but feeling so much better than nothing. Her hips started to buck after a while but Yennefer slammed them back down, taking her fingers away in the process.

_ You can tell me who you belong to at any moment. _

Tissaia felt lost in the amethyst eyes every time she met them with her own, and now with those same eyes above her, she felt a bit uneasy. This was not the scared little girl who came to Aretuza to be trained as a mage, this was Yennefer of Vengerberg and she cared for no one. The woman was snapped out of her trance as she felt fingers against her aching core once again. She moaned as quietly as she could, letting Yennefer have complete control and guide her movements as she saw fit.

_ So you’re learning, good. _

She smiled down at Tissaia before biting her lip and applying more pressure between the woman’s thighs as she continued her movements. Yennefer felt the body beneath her jerk at the sudden pressure, and let out a low-pitched laugh, an evil sounding laugh that forced Tissaia’s thoughts to unspeakable daydreams. Yennefer skimmed through the daydreams in the rectoress’ mind, smiling to herself as she began to picture the things she read.  She pulled her fingers from between warm thighs again, hearing a groan in protest. She raised an eyebrow quickly.

_ Would you rather I kept that same speed, in that same position? I was barely touching y- _

“No!” Yennefer smiled as the desperate whisper hit her ears. She moved one of her hands to the back of the rectoress’ neck, pulling her into an upright position so that the younger woman could easily whisper into her ear. She let her lips graze Tissaia’s ear as the breathy, hungry words left her mouth.

“Then stay quiet, unless you want us to be caught.” The raven haired woman paused for a second, letting her hand make its way to the front of Tissaia’s neck, applying light pressure before she continued.

“Imagine if someone found out. Tissaia de Vries, rectoress of Aretuza,” She threw the older woman back down by her neck, flashing that trademark devilish grin.

“Getting fucked by her former student.”

Yennefer positioned herself between the woman’s legs, slowly peeling the underwear down to Tissaia’s ankles. She wrapped her arms around the thighs she left trails of kisses over. Every time the woman’s impossibly soft lips touched her skin, the rectoress felt her body tremble a bit. The body between her legs felt the trembles too, and gave a villainy smile. 

_ Tissaia, tell me who you belong to. _

The young mage sent her mental message as she let her breaths hit Tissaia’s core, hearing a muffled whine in response. The older woman didn’t want to give Yennefer the satisfaction of knowing how much control she had over her, but she yearned for the raven hair and violet eyes whenever they weren’t with her. She knew she truly did belong to this woman.

“You Yennefer, I belong to you.” The older woman managed to whisper through shaky breaths. Her entire body quivered beneath the violet eyes she never wanted to look away from.

_ Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? _

Yennefer smiled to herself before finally tasting Tissaia. She heard a stifled moan above her, but let it slide. If the woman truly wanted to be heard, she would allow it, after all she had no reason to care if someone found out. Yennefer lapped at the wetness in front of her, only leaving more of a mess to be dealt with later. She set the pace, rolling her tongue over the rectoress’ clit and occasionally dipping her head lower and pushing her tongue inside Tissaia. She felt the legs strewn over her shoulder start to shake uncontrollably and breathing above her get nearly frantic, and immediately stopped. Yennefer pushed bucking hips back down, forcing them to stay in place with her painfully solid grip. She crept back up Tissaia’s body, hovering above the woman as she spoke.

“You can’t cum yet, i’m just getting started.” Yennefer licked her lips before retreating back down the body below her.

Tissaia clouded her senses, and she reveled in the fact that this seemingly very powerful woman had said she belonged to Yennefer. She flicked her tongue once, then again before utilizing her entire mouth. The older woman let her fingers get tangled within onyx locks, hoping she could regain some amount of control, and trying to compose herself even the smallest bit. She already admitted to being owned, and submitted to every touch and command Yennefer gave her. The rectoress did not want to be seen as weak, but the younger woman already saw her as such.

_ If you’d like something to do with your hands, I have plenty of other ideas. _

As Tissaia received this mental message, she felt an extremely thin piece of fabric form around her wrists, tightly binding them together while still looking too delicate to hold anything together. Her wrists were pushed away from raven hair, and moved above her own head. 

_ Stay still, if I see any damage to my underwear there will be consequences. _

Tissaia whimpered, trying to choke out a response. Yennefer hadn’t stopped her exquisite tongue work for a second of this, and the rectoress was so close again that she couldn’t seem to speak properly. The thought of the panties wrapped around Tissaia’s wrist made her weaker than she ever thought was possible for a conscious person.

“P-please…” Yennefer slowed her movements, eliciting a rather loud whine from the woman above her.

“Please what?” She asked, not caring about the people around or the number of eyes that could open any moment.

“Please let me cum, make me cum until I scream your name. I want everyone to know who I belong to.” Violet eyes met blue, both clearly visible in the moonlight, darkened with hunger. The younger woman let out a small chuckle.

“Darling that isn’t something you just tell me. I don’t care where we are or who we’re around, tell me something like that and it’s going to happen.” Tisaia moaned as she felt two fingers slip inside her with ease. She had less than a second to enjoy the feeling before she was being pounded into by the same fingers.

“Fuck!” Tissaia moaned loud enough to startle any sleeping individual, but neither woman cared at this point. Yennefer let her thumb swipe across the woman’s clit as she administered deep, rough thrusts. She savored every noise that the rectoress let out, no amount of physical contact with this woman would ever satisfy her lust. The older woman felt her climax building so fast, and in a moment of forgetfulness she pulled at the dangerously delicate material wrapping around her wrists. Suddenly, Tissaia felt the fingers being pulled out of her and a hand quickly come up to grip her neck harshly, in one swift movement. This made her start to gasp but Yennefer’s firm grip cut off the startled sound.

“I told you, any damage to my underwear and there will be consequences.” The younger woman spoke in a low growl, moving back up Tissaia’s body.

“I- I didn’t-“ Yennefer cut her off, snapping her fingers and making the fabric pool in her own palm before holding it up for Tissaia to see. A tiny infraction caught the blue eyes, two stitches of a seam were ripped. Only two, but enough for Yennefer to address.

“Roll over, on your knees, ass up.” Tissaia moaned at her commands, quickly doing as she was told. The young sorceress runs her fingertips down the back of Tissaia’s thighs, then back up again before resting her palms on the bare cheeks in front of her.

“Now, you have the option of waiting for a more... private setting. However,” Yennefer bent over the body in front of her a bit, pulling Tissaia by her hair so that her head shot up and Yennefer could whisper into the older woman’s ear once again.

“If you decide to wait, your punishment will be worse.” Tissaia closes her eyes, letting her lips part slightly. Even though the young girl had made her a complete mess already, she didn’t care anymore. All she wanted was release, Yennefer had been torturing her for about two hours now, and Tissaia couldn’t take it anymore. She needed it, no matter what this evil, captivatingly beautiful woman wanted, she would submit to anything. Knowing it would be worse later, and figuring that she wouldn’t be allowed to cum until the punishment was given, she spoke.

“Now, I want it now. But please Yennefer, please let me cum soon.” The rectoress hears that low pitched laugh behind her, feeling the breath on her neck. She groans as quietly as possible, trying not to seem impatient because then she would only be teased even further.

“Are you sure darling?” Yennefer whispered.

“Absolutely!” The woman moaned her response as she felt teeth sink into her pale skin. Yennefer drew back after making her mark. The young sorceress kept her firm hold on the hair of the other woman, even yanking her head back further. Yennefer bit her lip as she heard a moan, she had to keep her own moans hidden. There was no way she would let Tissaia even think that she had any power over her. The one thing she couldn’t hide was dripping down her thighs by now, but she would worry about that later. Right now, Yennefer needed to fuck the rectoress absolutely senseless. She let her free hand drag back down to Tissaia’s core, slowly starting to move her fingers in circles around the woman’s clit. Her back arched as soon as she felt the slow movements, she needed so much more. Yennefer smiles to herself, admiring how undone Tissaia is already.

“Please...” Tissaia moaned in the most pleading of voices. Dark purple eyes burned into her from behind, not giving an audible reply to her cry.  Yennefer slipped two fingers inside the woman in front of her, eliciting a load moan. She chuckled a bit, speeding up rather quickly while steadying her grip on the rectoress’ hair, making Tissaia’s breathing rapid and strained. The younger woman forced a third finger in, as deep as she possibly could and curled her fingers.

“Fuck!” Tissaia spat out loudly, not caring about anything but her own release. Feeling Yennefer so deep inside her, feeling three fingers forcing their way to her sweet spot. Everything about this moment sent the woman into such a state of submission and bliss, that she would later wonder if her punishment could’ve turned into brainwashing, and if her raven haired lover had thought about that. Yennefer fucked the rectoress hard, pulling her hair and stretching her entrance as her fingers were coated by the dripping wetness. The woman she was controlling whimpered and moaned with raggedness accenting the sounds, until she felt her orgasm hit her with such intensity that she yelled out into the moonlit night.

“Yennefer!” The older woman’s let her mouth stay agape as her eyes rolled back. The young sorceress wasn’t stopping or slowing in the slightest. By now Tissaia’s sweet spot was being hit with every thrust, the abuse to her most sensitive place was getting too much again. Her eyes watered from the intensity of what her body was enduring. Tears formed at the corners of her nearly closed eyes, incoherent mumbles, gasps and moans spouted from her half parted lips. Yennefer felt the woman’s legs shake and wobble as she tried not to fall over. Tugging at the fistful of brown hair again, she felt tightening around her fingers yet again. Smiling to herself, she spoke. Continuing her pace along with her movements, as if nothing had happened.

“Do you even know what your punishment is, darling?” The words hit Tissaia’s ears and she tried to respond, but couldn’t even comprehend the question itself. Her response came as a string of uncontested moans, gasps and incoherent partial words. She was also unable to shake her head due to the painfully tight hold Yennefer had on her hair.

“You would think the rectoress of Aretuza would be able to compose herself a bit better.” The younger woman teased. She sensed the body below her draining of energy rapidly, but continued her movements.

“Your punishment,” Yennefer removed her hand from the brown locks, quickly wrapping her fingers around the woman’s throat. She heard a yelp be cut off as she squeezed. Never stopping her other hand, she continued speaking.

“Is to cry.” Tissaia would’ve been taken aback, if she had the ability to understand any of the words she just heard. She began to feel lightheaded as she came for the second time. Directly after which her legs gave out, unable to hold her up anymore, and she collapsed. Yennefer sighed, allowing Tissaia to turn and lay on her back. Immediately after the woman had settled on her back, her legs were being pushed apart and three fingers were again driven into her.

“Shit! Oh gods- Yen-“ involuntary panting and moans interrupt her words. Her entire body moved with Yennefer’s hand. Soon she felt a palm on her throat again, and she was right back in her trance again. The tears at the corners of her eyes had run down her cheeks, but now there were only invisible remnants of them. Her legs closed instinctually as her back arched, her entire body quivering from the powerful orgasm ripping through her. She began to get overly sensitive again, the smallest touches would’ve been enough to send her over the edge again. However the young sorceress hadn’t skipped a beat with her movements. She watched tears welling in the rectoress’ eyes again and smiled, lifting an eyebrow when deep blue eyes met her own. Her thumb danced across the older woman’s clit, which was enough to make Tissaia cum yet again. Her eyes rolled back and her legs closed around Yennefer’s hand for a second time. A tear fell, and the raven haired woman flashed her devilish smile as she watched it.

Pushing Tissaia’s legs apart, the younger woman continued with her hand. She leaned over, hovering above the rectoress and placing her free hand back on her neck, squeezing tighter than before. Yennefer watched intently for what she wanted, and finally, when Tissaia reached her peak for the fifth time, she saw it. Tears started to flow, slowly now but still there. The rectoress’ eyes fluttered open, allowing more tears to escape her body.

“P-please I c-can’t-“ Yennefer silenced the woman by pressing their lips together. She pushed her tongue past thin lips, meeting Tissaia’s in the fiery kiss. All the energy the rectoress had left was put into that kiss, and when it ended she relaxed her still shaky body as best she could. Yennefer pulled the blanket over them and settled under it with the older woman.

“I’m surprised no one woke up.” The younger woman whispered, staring at the face so close to her own with an almost emotionless expression. If it hadn’t been for the smirk hinting at her lips, Tissaia would’ve been completely disconcerted in the lack of expression or emotion. 

“I’m glad.” Tissaia smiled lazily before snuggling closer to Yennefer. She knew the woman didn’t care for anyone, but they had always had a connection, and the sex was mind blowing so she didn’t mind. She just hoped it would happen again. For now, they slept entangled in each other, wishing that tomorrow their best would be enough to defeat Nilfgaard.


End file.
